


Resignation

by Miss_Murdered



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Kissing, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wufei contemplates his resignation from Preventer. 2x5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resignation

The corner office. It had been an aspiration of many of his colleagues but it was Wufei who had been given the prime plot of real estate in the Preventer Headquarters office. There were many people who looked at him as though he didn't deserve it, who had scowled at him in the corridors as he passed them but Wufei had always ignored them. He didn't care what they thought of him, as long as though they followed his orders, and they always had. And those few times someone had been subordinate due to his colony heritage or the fact he was a "snot-nosed Gundam brat", they had found that they were soon in front of Commander Une herself. Wufei didn't work at Preventer to be liked or to be popular. He worked due to duty and a desire to keep the peace that had been so hard won. It wasn't a popularity contest.

It was strange to be walking around his corner office for the last time and Wufei felt slightly nostalgic as he began to clear the shelves and drawers, insuring that all of his belongings were inside the cardboard file box he had been provided with by admin. He hadn't thought he'd collected many possessions during his tenure in the office but it seemed he had as he picked up all the various books off the shelves along with the certificates and framed photographs.

As he paused over the final one, a framed photograph with four other men alongside him, he briefly ran his thumb over the glass noticing a small speck of dust before he placed it in the box. It had been years since that picture – when all five of them had been in Preventer uniforms, when peace was new and unstable. Now there was only two of them left in Preventer. Or really, as soon as Wufei left this office, there would only be one.

Wufei knew why the other's had left. Quatre came to realise he was more useful using his money and influence to building a new future rather than running around after terrorists. It was a good point and everyone had respected that decision. Just as they respected that Trowa didn't want to fight anymore. No one truly knew why Trowa left – he didn't really talk about it – but one day he had opted to just walk out of the office leaving behind a note that said "I resign" and he had never returned. He'd travelled for a few months, or so it seemed, and then had settled back at the circus. After Trowa, it was inevitable that Heero would follow due to their long partnership. Heero didn't do anything as dramatic. He simply emailed his intention to leave and then worked his notice period doing tedious paperwork and an detailed exit interviews before he joined Trowa at the circus. It had been thoroughly undramatic.

So that left Wufei and…

"Packing up, huh?"

Wufei had wondered how long it would take for the familiar figure to appear at the doorway of his office and lean against the doorway, his pose utterly casual and the small smirk on his face in place.

"Yes," he replied, his tone sarcastic as it was very clear what he was doing.

"Need help?"

"I am more than capable of putting a few books and a pot plant into a box, Maxwell."

Duo chuckled softly and pushed off the door to walk towards the desk, hopping up onto it as he had always done.

"I know you're _capable_ but just wondered if you needed some support… end of an era and all."

Wufei sighed and ran a finger through his hair, glancing over at the way Duo was perched on his desk, his heavy work boots balanced on the plush of the office chair in front. He would've complained about Duo's boots on the furniture but that was not his problem anymore. So he only folded his arms across his chest and smirked in Duo's direction.

"Indeed. Now only you left. Unless you decide to follow the rest of us into retirement…?"

The question hung in the air and Duo gave a wry smile and shake of head. It wasn't a new conversation "Wouldn't know what to do with myself. One of gotta keep an eye of the ex-Ozzie scum, huh?"

Smiling slightly, Wufei nodded and looked around his office to see if there were any other possessions that needed to go in his box. He didn't need to take the pens or the notebooks and everything else that remained was Preventer owned. He was done. He just needed to leave. Yet suddenly he felt reluctant, his feet seemingly stuck to the coarse grey carpet.

It was the end of the era. It was all Wufei had done since the war. And he knew he was leaving Duo behind who did feel slightly betrayed. After the other's had gone… Wufei may've promised he'd stay. But Wufei was sick of the bureaucracy and the seemingly never ending casualty list of the post-war world. He didn't want another ceremony by a graveside. He was done. He intended to take a break, travel, visit Heero and Trowa and then maybe attend a university. Write a book maybe. Do _something_ that was different.

And Duo wasn't ready for that. It didn't matter what Wufei said. Even as he walked over to where Duo was sat, even when Wufei positioned himself between Duo's legs and reached out and touched his face, pushing aside a stray strand of brown hair from the braid.

"I still can't persuade you."

"Give me a bit longer, 'Fei… I need to fight a little longer."

Wufei nodded sadly and then closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to Duo's gently. It was meant to be chaste kiss, a goodbye kiss but Duo grabbed for the back of Wufei's head and in the gasp for breath, Duo slid his tongue into Wufei's mouth. It was sensual, a breathless sort of kiss that tasted of stale coffee and salted snacks and Wufei remembered all those missions partnered together and intense needy sex afterwards.

Stepping back, Wufei felt the slight flush on his face and he rubbed at his mouth.

"Still no sex on the desk?"

Shaking his head, Wufei smirked. "No… I may not get fired but you still could."

Duo laughed, a rich sound that echoed around the room and Wufei knew he would miss that laugh. And the office. As despite the need to leave this life, it was the only life he had known since the war. He knew that he would see Duo again, that whatever they had would not simply stop, yet he also knew they would no longer be in the same office or city. It was a big change.

Turning towards his box of possessions, Wufei picked it up, and made his final preparations to leave.

"Need a hand to carry anything?" Duo offered again, jumping down from the desk.

"Still no," Wufei replied in mock offence.

"Need company?"

Wufei turned and nodded. "That would be appreciated."

They left the office, Wufei glancing back as Duo turned off the light, and he felt a slight pang of fear at the sudden unknown he was facing. But then he felt a hand on his shoulder and he saw a reassuring smile on Duo's face and Wufei knew… Wufei knew he was doing the right thing. He just hoped that one day Duo would join him and resign himself.


End file.
